


【盾冬】生日与魔法

by meowmeowmeow



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmeowmeow/pseuds/meowmeowmeow
Summary: “许了什么愿望？”“你知道我许的是什么。”





	【盾冬】生日与魔法

——Steve，生日快乐！以后也一起过生日吧。

——每一年？

——每一年。直到我们变成了一百岁的老头子，也要一起过生日呀。

十七岁的男孩搂着十六岁的男孩，给了小寿星一个吻。他们手拉着手，一个在企图教另一个跳舞，就像任何两个无忧无虑的布鲁克林少年。

后来，别说生日，人一个两个的，都没了。

 

“Cap？”

Steve抬起头，复仇者们都在看着他。小公寓的茶几堆满了五颜六色的礼物——那来自他的队友和热心民众们。

今天是2018年的7月4日。Steve Rogers已经一百岁了。大家在等着他吹蜡烛，可他盯着那个插着100数字造型的蛋糕蜡烛出了好久好久的神。

大家喊他他才如梦初醒，Natasha拍拍他，顺手给他带上一顶小小的生日礼帽，还在下巴处细心地打好蝴蝶结，大家都笑了。

“许一个愿望吧，Steve。”

“我……”

他张开嘴，却终究没说话。他低头看了看那个盾牌模样的蛋糕——红蓝相间的奶油上还插着两个小小的糖人儿，他知道那是谁。

我希望……他在心里默念着愿望，吹灭了蜡烛。

复仇者们欢呼起来，开始七嘴八舌分食起蛋糕，以及交流情报。战争依然紧迫，他们赶来队长的公寓庆生后就要回归各自岗位。

“Cap，生日就好好休息吧，明天见。”

夜深了，Steve把礼物整理好，拿着一片蛋糕走到窗前。蓝色眼睛里倒映着乌沉沉的天空，像酝酿着风暴的大海。

“你说过要陪我过生日的，”他盯着窗外的天空，手里的叉子把蛋糕叉起来，似乎随时准备着喂进哪个馋猫的嘴。“我今天满一百岁了，Buck.”

“所以我回来了呀。”

 

一个声音温温柔柔地响起，有什么人轻快地走向他，他没有回头。

“我怎么可能错过我的男孩的生日”

一双温暖的手抚上他肩的同时，窗外的天空绽放开无数烟火，美轮美奂，像一个不忍触碰的梦境。

“我们的队长，都不回头看看中士吗？”

“我刚刚吃了生日蛋糕。” 他轻叹了一口气，忍住不去触碰那双温柔的手。

“所以呢？”

瞧，他的Bucky的声音比奶油还要甜蜜，他知道的，他尝过。

“我许了一个愿望。”他有些沙哑地说，依旧没有回头。

“许了什么愿望？”

他的Bucky总是喜欢明知故问，可调皮了。他就连这一点都喜欢得要命。

“你知道我许的是什么愿。所以你才会在这里，所以……我才不能回头看你，虽然我想要这么做，想得要命。”

Steve轻声说着，依然定定地看着窗外那片天空，蓝眼睛里没有一丝波动。他没有去看玻璃，他知道那上面只会映出他一个人孤零零的身影。

“我得谢谢王的礼物，魔法蜡烛真是不可思议，连触感都能……”

 

……

 

夜已经很深了，没人能听见小公寓里一片蛋糕掉落在地面的声音。

今天是Steve Rogers来到这个世界的第一百年。

今天也是Bucky Barnes回到这个世界的第一天。

复仇者们悄咪咪带他做了各种检查一切正常后，把他带来了Steve的公寓门前，神秘兮兮地要求他不要出声。

嘘。Steve的朋友们对他说，记住，这是一个惊喜。

哦。那一刻他想起来了，今天是Steve的生日啊。

呵。此时此刻他想，这真是天大的惊喜。

从悄悄进门到现在，他从后面抱着Steve那么久，说了那么多的俏皮话，眼巴巴地等着Steve回头，等着看那张英俊脸上会露出怎样的表情。

可他的傻小子就跟中了邪似的，只知道念叨魔法什么的，王什么的。

你倒是回头看我一眼，或者看看窗玻璃倒影也行啊？

Bucky很急，也很饿，他还能怎么办，只能温温柔柔地打翻Steve手里的蛋糕。

然后他就眼睁睁看着他的傻小子变得更傻了。

“我说过，在我回来前别做任何傻事，” 他把头埋在这个（上帝啊他什么时候这么爱哭的）寿星怀里，“可你还是把我的傻气全带走了，混球。”

璀璨烟花的星空下，队长抱着失而复得的中士，抱了很久很久。夜风悄悄溜进窗内，吹动客厅里的还未摘下的庆生横幅，沾了亮粉的贺词还在闪闪发光。

——All your wildest dreams came true.

“生日快乐，我的队长。”

 

-FIN-


End file.
